Construyendo Memorias
by Beatoriiche
Summary: Todo sucedió rápidamente: Los datos grabados en los recuerdos de Akise se esfumaron gracias a un accidente. Sin embargo, en su mente permaneció un pequeño indicio. Ahora todo depende de Yuno para que él logre recuperar sus recuerdos, o quizás, hacer unos nuevos y dejar su pasado atrás.
1. Amnesia

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad en lo que iba del día, sin sucesos extraordinarios además de que Yukiteru había obtenido un ochenta y nueve en el examen de matemáticas sin necesidad de recurrir a su diario del futuro.

- ¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUÉ!? –exclamó él tan pronto recibió la hoja del examen ya corregida- ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?

- ¡increíble, Amano! – Dijo Hinata asomándose sobre su hombro para espiar – Yo sólo obtuve un setenta y cuatro. Y creo que Mao ha hecho un ochenta y tres –añadió señalándola. La aludida sonrió y levantó su propia hoja.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti, Akise? –preguntó la morena girándose a ver al albino, quien dejó escapar un respingo y bajó la mirada a su examen, para luego tomarlo y enseñárselos. Había obtenido un noventa y ocho.

- ¡Como era de esperarse de ti, Akise! ¡Eres realmente inteligente! –exclamó Yukiteru maravillado.

- Jajaja, nada de eso –Akise sonrió con amabilidad y agitó la mano como un gesto que le restaba importancia al asunto.- Es que las respuestas estuvieron sumamente fáciles esta vez, creo que hasta un niño de primaria hubiera podido con ellas.

- Es verdad, yo sólo suelo obtener un sesenta como máximo –admitió Amano rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo-, pero aunque haya estado fácil, el hecho de que casi obtengas una puntuación perfecta es algo de maravillar.

- Amano tiene razón-puntualizó Hinata acercándose a los dos con una de sus típicas sonrisas amigables- ¡Ya quisiera tener un cerebro similar al tuyo, Akise!

El albino suspiró con pesadez mientras los demás continuaban charlando alegremente acerca de calificaciones, exámenes, entre otras cosas. Él se limitó a escucharlos sonriendo con calma, sin mencionar absolutamente nada y permitiendo que sus pensamientos vagaran un poco, sin que los demás repararan en su ausencia mental.

No había hecho otra cosa más que investigar durante las últimas semanas y, al decir verdad, él se encontraba un poco cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Todavía no había hallado las respuestas tras las cuales se encontraba en búsqueda, y ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse ya que no quería que éstas surgieran cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde para observar hacia atrás.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con plena normalidad. Kousaka había obtenido un ochenta y se encontraba insoportablemente presumido, como había mencionado Mao, ya que era también la primera vez que conseguía obtener dicha calificación. Yukiteru habló mencionando acerca de pasar la tarde en una cafetería nueva que habían abierto cerca de su casa para celebrar un acontecimiento tan extraño como ése, y el resto se mostró de acuerdo inmediatamente, aunque Yuno no lucía muy contenta por tener que pasar el rato junto a todas esas personas molestas que interferían en su relación con _Yukki_.

Akise fue invitado también, pero él se rehusó a acompañarlos ya que tenía una gran cantidad de cosas que hacer y en las que pensar, por lo que no tendría tiempo para pasarlo con ellos. Yukiteru y Hinata hicieron lo posible para hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero él, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, e ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Gasai, se mantuvo firme en sus objetivos. Se disculpó con amabilidad, y acabó marchándose en dirección opuesta a la de ellos.

Se dirigió a buscar su bicicleta, y optó por dirigirse a su propio hogar en búsqueda de algunos elementos que necesitaría para proseguir con su investigación. Se encontraba desesperado por hallar las respuestas que necesitaba, y por eso había preferido privarse de la compañía de los demás, incluso cuando habría estado encantado por estar un rato junto a su querido Yukiteru (Ignorando la inminente presencia de Gasai, por supuesto).

Suspiró mientras pedaleaba un poco distraído por estar centrado en sus pensamientos, y se detuvo justo al borde de la calle mientras el semáforo no brindaba las indicaciones que lo guiarían a continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, entre más se dejaba arrastrar por sus pensamientos (Investigaciones, casos por resolver, piezas que armar de un gigantesco rompecabezas, Yukiteru, entre otras cosas), su cuerpo parecía actuar por cuenta propia ya que no existía algo que lo mantuviera al tanto.

Entonces, antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color, sus pies, por inercia, lo condujeron al centro de la calle. Fue el grito de una mujer diciendo que era peligroso el que lo despertó, pero entonces ya era muy tarde.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

**Episodio primero: Amnesia.**

Mientras él y sus amigos estaban conversando animadamente en la cafetería, ignorando los ruegos de Yuno de marcharse de allí y dejarlos a ellos ensimismados con su charla, recibió la llamada de Nishijima, quien le informó que Akise acababa de sufrir un accidente en bicicleta, y que lo estaban llevando al hospital.

Las risas se esfumaron de inmediato, ya que el rostro horrorizado y sorprendido de Amano les hizo percatarse de que algo estaba andando muy mal. Yukiteru no explicó absolutamente nada. Se incorporó de inmediato, se disculpó mientras Yuno preguntaba qué había ocurrido, dejó dinero para pagar su parte, y salió disparado de allí rumbo al hospital.

- ¡Yukki!

- ¡Oe, Amano!

- ¡Amano!

Los demás tampoco vacilaron. Dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa, se disculparon con el propietario por abandonar tan repentina y ruidosamente el local, y siguieron los pasos del chico, quien ignoró por completo las llamadas del resto. Él se encontraba muy preocupado por su amigo, ¡Realmente preocupado por él! ¿Estaría bien? Esperaba que no le hubiera ocurrido nada muy grave.

Nishijima no había entrado en muchos detalles, sólo había indicado dónde se encontraba el hospital, y sus palabras no mencionaron nada más acerca del accidente. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que un chico tan inteligente como Akise hubiera acabado de esa manera. Él siempre era tan atento, tan cuidadoso con los detalles…

¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que suceder algo como eso?

Tras pedirle indicaciones a la recepcionista, Yukiteru se internó al interior del nosocomio, mientras los demás chicos seguían sus pasos muy de cerca. No pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al descubrir el sitio al que su amigo había ingresado.

- ¿Un hospital? –Fue Hinata la que abrió la boca y apretó los puños.

- Me pregunto qué habrá ocurrido –Mao la siguió con la mano cerrada sobre el pecho.

- ¡Pues no lo averiguaremos simplemente quedándonos aquí! ¡Entremos a ver qué ocurre! –esta vez fue Kousaka el que lideró el grupo.

Yuno se quedó atrás, con la mirada ensombrecida, y revisando el diario de Yukiteru. Su descontento no tardó en hacerse notar: Akise había sufrido un accidente y Yukki había ido a ver cómo se encontraban. Los médicos habían dicho que probablemente Akise nunca más… La chica de cabellos rosados apretó el teléfono, y se lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de la falda, para luego ir tras el resto.

No tardaron en encontrar a Yukiteru, quien estaba de pie, contemplando el cartel que indicaba la sala de operaciones con el ceño fruncido y una evidente mirada de preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, al tiempo que una gota nerviosa resbalaba sobre su rostro. Los chicos llamaron su nombre, y él giró sobre los talones para verlos sin ser capaz de siquiera sonreír.

- ¡Amano! –Hinata fue la primera en llegar junto a él.- ¿Q-Qué ha sucedido…? ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí? ¿Q-Quién es la persona que se encuentra allí?

Mao llegó inmediatamente, y Kousaka un poco después a pesar de haber sido el que lideró el grupo por un momento. Se lo veía agotado, e incluso había tenido que apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar la respiración perdida en aquella alocada carrera.

- ¡Maldición, Yukiteru! ¡Me las pagarás caro luego por haberme hecho correr tanto!

Yuno llegó poco después. Ella no estaba cansada, y tampoco corría. Se estaba tomando las cosas con mayor calma de la que Yukiteru había esperado, y eso no le auguraba nada bueno a pesar de que, en su lugar, cualquiera estaría feliz de que la actitud de ella no fuera peor, pero él la conocía…

Como el grupo ya estaba reunido de nuevo, Yukiteru suspiró y explicó todo, con detalles, acerca de la llamada de Nishijima y el accidente con el que Akise se encontró mientras iba camino a su hogar. Los rostros horrorizados y preocupados de sus amigos tras recibir aquella noticia reflejaron el estado de ánimo del mismo Amano, quien apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, esperando que su amigo no sufriera absolutamente nada malo, a pesar de que eso era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del choque que había sufrido.

Tras un largo rato de espera, el doctor finalmente salió de la sala de operaciones, ajustándose las gafas que llevaba puestas. Yukiteru no perdió tiempo, y se acercó a él corriendo y colocando las manos sobre los brazos de aquél hombre, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata y sincera.

- ¡D-Dígame doctor! ¿Cómo se encuentra él? ¿E-Estará bien?

El médico lo evaluó con la mirada, y luego al resto de los chicos, quienes se veían tan impacientes como él, y se apartó un poco antes de brindar los detalles que ellos buscaban.

- El joven Akise Aru ha sufrido politraumatismos y contusiones, pero por lo demás está bastante bien –indicó.- Sin embargo, creemos que ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por lo que sus memorias quizás hayan sido alteradas.

- ¿Alteradas? –repitió Hinata, poniéndose al lado de Yukiteru.

- No estamos seguros, pero lo mejor es esperar a que despierte, y entonces… Ya veremos qué vamos a hacer- suspiró y volvió a ajustarse las gafas-. En todo caso, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar por un momento.

- Qué alivio… -Yukiteru sonrió un poco.- A-Al menos eso significa que se pondrá mejor. Ciertamente esperaba a que no hubiera salido tan mal, pero lo bueno es que está vivo, ¿Verdad?

- Akise es un chico muy fuerte, es probable que sane más pronto de lo que podemos esperar –comentó Mao con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Es verdad. Y una vez que regrese… ¡Lo golpearemos por no haber ido con nosotros desde el principio a aquella cafetería! Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás no habría tenido este accidente –declaró Kousaka agitando los brazos como si estuviera dando golpes a un ser invisible.

Yuno no mencionó nada, se mantuvo callada y alejada del grupo, lo cual sólo provocó que el temor de Amano incrementara considerablemente. No la veía muy feliz, así que temía que su personalidad cambiara de nuevo y sacara un cuchillo en cualquier momento. ¡D-Debía hacer algo al respecto!

- ¡Muchas gracias, doctor! –dijo él, poniéndose firme. Hizo una reverencia y luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la chica de cabellos rosa.- Vamos, Yuno. Mañana vendremos a ver cómo se encuentra Akise… M-mientras tanto, lo mejor será que vayamos a preparar la cena, ¿C-Cierto? E-Ejejeje…

La risa nerviosa, y el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Amano, relajaron la expresión de Gasai, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tomándole la mano con suavidad.

- ¡De acuerdo! Vamos a cocinar algo verdaderamente delicioso, algo que le guste mucho a mamá, ¿Si?

- Nosotros nos quedaremos –indicó Hinata colocando una mano en la cintura-. Vayan a disfrutar del resto de la jornada, y no se preocupen, Yuno-chi, Amano.

- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata! –Dijo Yukiteru al tiempo que era arrastrado por Yuno- ¡Los veré mañana!

Al día siguiente, luego de clases, todos se dirigieron al hospital a ver cómo se encontraba Akise. Los médicos se encontraban realizando revisiones para asegurarse de que todo se encontraba bien en él físicamente, y no fue sino hasta entonces que permitieron ingresar a la habitación donde el chico albino estaba interno. Todos recordaban las palabras mencionadas por el médico el día anterior: Probablemente su memoria podría haber resultado alterada debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

Akise estaba recostado con la mayor parte del cuerpo vendado, y mantenía los ojos cerrados a pesar de encontrarse despierto. La enfermera había comentado que, por fortuna, la columna vertebral del chico había resultado ilesa, así que no habría que preocuparse por su movilidad o el habla.

- A-Akise –murmuró Amano, acercándose hasta la cabecera de la cama- Soy Yukiteru, ¿M-Me recuerdas?

- Y yo soy Hinata, ella es Mao, él es Kousaka, ¡Ah! Y también está Yuno-chi.

Los ojos de color rosa violáceo de Akise se abrieron y se fijaron en los chicos, que lo veían esperanzados de que él pudiera actuar como siempre lo hizo. Sus labios se abrieron, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Hinata dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a Amano, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía.

- ¿Yukiteru? ¿Hinata? –Akise finalmente consiguió hablar. Parpadeó un poco y luego frunció el ceño.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Mao dejó escapar un respingo, y Kousaka chasqueó la lengua como una serpiente enojada.

- ¡Como lo temíamos! Akise sufre de amnesia –mencionó la chica haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Yukiteru apretó los puños y Yuno se acercó a él y le agarró el brazo.

- Ya vimos cómo se encuentra Akise. Regresemos a casa, Yukki.

Pero Amano la ignoró olímpicamente, y se acercó a la cabecera viendo al albino con una expresión similar a la incredulidad.

- ¡Pero deberías recordar algo! ¿Ni siquiera puedes recordar nuestros rostros?

Akise frunció el ceño y parpadeó. Poco rato después, dejó escapar un suspiro e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Mis memorias son confusas, lo lamento mucho.

- Yukki. –insistió Yuno mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. Akise abrió los ojos de par en par, y se quedó contemplando el techo por un momento.

- …Esa voz. Siento que la he oído con anterioridad en alguna otra parte.

Todos contuvieron la respiración sin saber cómo tomarse la noticia. ¿Era bueno o malo que una parte de la memoria del albino pudiera recordar la voz de su peor enemiga?

Los días transcurrieron más rápido de lo que ellos mismos podían imaginar, y el cuerpo de Akise iba sanando poco a poco. Las visitas al hospital por parte del grupo se realizaban cada tarde después del colegio. Hacían lo posible para ayudar a la memoria del chico detective a regresar a la normalidad, pero luego de reaccionar a la voz de Yuno, no ocurrió nada relevante en ese aspecto, lo cual resultaba tanto cansino como frustrante. Incluso Hinata, que era una de las más optimistas, creía que quizás Akise ya no volvería a recuperar sus recuerdos.

- Es verdad que la amnesia puede resultar permanente –informó el doctor, no ayudando a que los ánimos de los chicos se mantuvieran firmes.- Sin embargo, también existe la posibilidad de que vaya recordando sus recuerdos poco a poco con el transcurso de las semanas, meses, o quizás, incluso, los años. Ustedes son sus amigos, así que podrían mostrarle sitios por los que acostumbraban frecuentar, algo con lo que está muy familiarizado, y así, tal vez, su memoria pueda comenzar a funcionar con normalidad.

- Suena como una buena idea –dijo Hinata mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios-: Eso de mostrarle cosas y frecuentar los sitios que solíamos visitar juntos. Si nos pasamos haciéndole preguntas, quizás sólo forzaremos a su mente sin lograr nada.

- Es verdad, ¡Quizás entonces Akise pueda reconocer cosas y comenzar a recordar! –soltó Yukiteru.

- Los padres del joven Akise ya han dado permiso para permitir que él se aloje por unas semanas en el hogar de uno de sus amigos –prosiguió el doctor.

- ¿Eh?

El grupo prácticamente había olvidado que el albino tenía a sus padres viviendo con él. Como nunca los habían visto, y él nunca los mencionaba, se les había escapado por completo ese pequeño gran detalle.

- Ellos han venido varias veces mientras ustedes no se encontraban presentes. Al parecer, el trabajo consume su tiempo, por lo que no tendrían tiempo que dedicarle una vez que le demos el alta. Ustedes serían los únicos capaces de ayudarle a recobrar sus recuerdos.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose quién podría mantener al detective en su hogar por un cierto tiempo. La primera en hablar fue Hinata.

- A mí me gustaría mucho: Mi hogar es espacioso, y tenemos comodidades de sobra, pero tengo que hacerme cargo de los perros, y no podría ayudar mucho en ese aspecto.

- Ese tipo de responsabilidades no me gustan mucho, así que paso –dijo Mao sin dejar de sonreír y manteniendo una actitud calmada, incluso a pesar de la situación.

Las dos observaron a Kousaka, quien sufrió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda tras notarlo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Ni hablar!

- Pero tu casa es grande, ¿No?

- Seguro que a tus padres no les molestaría tener a un invitado más.

- Yo lo haré –dijo Amano, y todos los rostros se giraron hacia él.- Creo que mi hogar es el sitio ideal para alojarlo, al menos por un tiempo.

Yuno apretó los puños y los dientes, no muy contenta con la idea de que Yukiteru pasara más tiempo con Akise, sobre todo ahora que todo parecía indicar que los sentimientos amorosos que éste tenía hacia él se habían esfumado junto a sus recuerdos. Ella no podía permitir que esos sentimientos regresaran y se interpusieran en su camino. No iba a dejar a Yukiteru bajo las manos del albino ni siquiera sobre su propio cadáver.

Por eso ella alzó la mano.

- No, lo cuidaré yo.-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Si Akise estaba bajo su cuidado, además, sería mucho más fácil matarlo, ¿Verdad?


	2. ¡Yo te cuidaré!

"_Mis sentimientos hacia Yukiteru van más allá de la amistad_"

Escuchar esas palabras provocó que algo en el interior de Gasai despertara, y podía decir que no era nada positivo: Un rival había aparecido, alguien que querría apartarla de su Yukiteru, y ella, por supuesto, no podría permitirlo de ningún modo. Es por eso que se auto impuso como meta acabar con la vida de Akise Aru tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Cuando él perdió las memorias, una parte de sí albergaba la esperanza de que él no pudiera recordar nada sobre Amano, para que así se apartara de su camino para siempre. Se sintió muy satisfecha en cuanto comprobaron que, efectivamente, Akise no conseguía recordar absolutamente nada, pero pronto sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando el chico fue capaz de reconocer su voz, lo cual significaba que existía una gran cantidad de posibilidades de que él pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos.

Por eso, haría lo imposible para quitarlo del camino antes de que volviera a interponerse en él, y, si necesitaba recurrir a medidas drásticas, lo haría.

"_Todo por el bien de Yukki_".

* * *

**Episodio 2: **_**Yo te cuidaré:**_** Palabras que ocultan un grave peligro.**

* * *

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso porque todas las personas presentes en ellas observaban a Yuno Gasai, quien continuaba con la mano levantada, y mantenía una suave y dulce sonrisa en el rostro, una expresión que, para ellos, que la conocían perfectamente, indicaba peligro inminente, pero todos se encontraban realmente sorprendidos para poder enunciar algo exitosamente al respecto.

─ ¡D-De ninguna manera! ─El primero en reaccionar fue Amano─ ¿Acaso piensas llevártelo a tu hogar para-…? ─pero se detuvo en seco al recordar la presencia del doctor en la sala, por lo que la palabra "_matarlo_" se quedó atorada en su garganta.

Yuno parpadeó con inocencia y ladeó un poco la cabeza, en un gesto confundido que indicaba que quizás ella no comprendía del todo lo que Yukiteru estaba tratando de decir. La expresión del chico, mezcla de miedo y determinación, no parecía siquiera inmutarla. Lo peor de todo es que el resto ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna para relajar la situación en la que se encontraban cernidos.

─ Pero, Yukki… Has oído lo que dijo el doctor, ¿No es así?: Alguno de nosotros necesitará hacerse cargo de Akise para que él pueda recuperar sus recuerdos, y, lastimosamente, casi todos están ocupados a excepción de mí, por supuesto.

Yukiteru sabía que no podía confiar en ella, y era tremendamente consciente de lo mucho que la chica de cabellos rosa deseaba eliminar a Akise del mapa, por lo que dejarlo a su cargo sería un enorme error. Hinata, Mao y Kousaka tenían los ojos fijos en los dos, como si esperaran a que surgiera alguna discusión entre los dos, pero Yukiteru estaba lo suficientemente temeroso para entrar en ese tipo de argumentos con Gasai.

Sin embargo, él no podía quedarse simplemente de brazos cruzados mientras la chica hacía lo que le diera en gana. Él apreciaba mucho a Akise, y admiraba su inteligencia y su modo de deducir correctamente las cosas, por eso estaba muy feliz de ser su amigo, y no quería perderlo sólo por los celos que Yuno sentía con respecto a él. No iba a dejarlo bajo su custodio, así que, con el semblante serio, se giró hacia el doctor y emitió las siguientes palabras:

─ Yo seré el que se encargue de Akise.

─ ¿¡Eh!? _¡Pero Yukki-!_ ─Yuno lo sujetó del brazo con tanta fuerza, que Amano podía sentir que las uñas de la chica se clavaban en su piel a través de la tela de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. ─ No querrás molestar a mamá, ¿Verdad? ¿Ve-… verdad, Yukki?

─ Descuida, Yuno ─la expresión de Amano se relajó por completo, y le dedicó una suave sonrisa─ Mamá estaría encantada: Le agradaría mucho conocer a mis amigos.─ Entonces notó que quizás esa sería la primera ocasión que llevaría a una amistad a su hogar. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su madre, ya que él nunca había hecho algo así antes.

─ ¡Yukki!

─ Pero si te hace sentir mejor, quizás puedas quedarte también unos días en mi casa para ayudar a cuidarlo. ¿Sí? ¿E-Está bien así?

Los demás contuvieron la respiración, como si Yukiteru acabara de hacer algo impensable, pero por fortuna, eso calmó a la chica de ojos rosa, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha con la idea.

"_Esto es malo._" pensó Yukiteru "_Tendré que asegurarme de no quitarle la vista de encima. Lo bueno es que quizás no haga demasiadas locuras gracias a la presencia de mamá en la casa, y no creo que se atreva a volver a meter la pata como en aquella ocasión_"

─ Bien, entonces…─el doctor irrumpió la conversación, y todos volvieron a centrar su vista sobre él─ El joven Amano, y la señorita Gasai se encargarán de ayudarlo. Espero que esto sea suficiente para que Akise Aru pueda recobrar al menos parte de sus memorias.

─ ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea permitir que Yuno cuide a Akise? ─preguntó Hinata, manteniendo los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, y observando a Amano de soslayo, mientras éste permanecía con la vista fija en el frente. La chica de cabellos rosa permanecía poco más atrás de los dos, conversando con Mao, mientras Kousaka se encontraba inmediatamente tras ellas, con expresión de querer salir de esa incómoda situación. Los dos centraron su vista en ellas, y Yukiteru suspiró.

─ Me aseguraré de mantener un ojo sobre ella todo el tiempo, además, no creo que haga muchas cosas teniendo a mi mamá presente en mi hogar─ afirmó regresando su vista al frente. Hinata colocó un brazo sobre el hombro del chico, y éste regresó sus ojos sobre ella.

La chica le sonreía con amabilidad, y Amano no pudo evitar sentir que algo se aflojaba en su interior. Era una de las cualidades de la morena, quien, por alguna razón, le producía la sensación de que todo estaría bien. Yukiteru no podía evitar sentirse realmente afortunado de ser su amigo.

─ Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en contar conmigo, ¿Si?

─ ¡De acuerdo!

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas, sin notar que la mirada asesina de Yuno se encontraba fija sobre el cuello de Hinata. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecerla a ella también… Pero sabía que si se atrevía a hacerle daño, Yukiteru quizás jamás podría perdonarla. Para acabar con ella necesitaría encontrar la manera en la que él se pusiera en su contra y que él mismo se encargara de brindarle el final a sus días.

Sería complicado, pero podría lograrlo con algo de astucia.

* * *

Los días fueron transcurriendo normalmente, con el clima mostrándose bastante favorable cada día que se dirigían al hospital para hacer visitas a Akise. El chico seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada, a excepción de la voz de Gasai, a pesar de que ni siquiera podía asociarla con la apariencia de la chica… O bueno, no del todo, ya que él afirmaba tener ligeros ataques de deja vù cada vez que la observaba.

Por alguna razón, y Amano lo descubrió rápidamente, los ojos de Akise brillaban de curiosidad cada vez que observaba a Yuno, ignorando olímpicamente el aura asesina que ella emanaba al permanecer cerca de él. Kousaka y Mao parecían encontrar la escena como algo realmente divertido, pero Yukiteru y Hinata no podían sino evitar sentirse preocupados porque Yuno se atreviera a sacar un cuchillo de alguna parte oculta del cuerpo y se lo clavara en cualquier instante.

La peor situación ocurrió cuando Akise, ignorando cualquier advertencia, estiró el brazo que tenía sano, sujetó el de Gasai, y la jaló para acercarla y observarla con mayor detenimiento. Todos se alarmaron pero no sucedió nada de lo que preocuparse, al menos no por unos momentos.

Los ojos rosa de Yuno se encontraban fijos sobre los rosa violáceos de Akise. Los labios de Yuno formaban una mueca casi de desconcierto, y los de Akise mostraban una de aquellas sonrisas tan propias de él, una sonrisa que podría causar escalofríos, que emanaba misterio, o que simplemente era capaz de derretir a cualquiera. Era difícil precisar el significado de la que llevaba ahora, pero todos estaban seguros de que sea cual fuera, irritaría lo suficiente a Gasai.

Permanecieron por unos momentos de ese modo: observándose fijamente, mientras el aura de ambos parecía chocar un poco, ya que, mientras que la de Yuno emanaba una mezcla de molestia y turbación, la de Akise se caracterizaba por la curiosidad como principal factor. Los ojos del chico detective recorrían el rostro de la chica, tratando de memorizar sus facciones para elaborar alguna asociación con algo que permanecía en su mente.

Luego de tanta presión, y de que el ambiente entre los dos pareciera caldearse, la mano de Akise finalmente soltó la de los de cabellos rosas, permitiéndola alejarse lo más que pudiera. Él no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Todos sintieron que el alivio finalmente regresaba a los músculos de su cuerpo, relajándolos por completo, antes de que la enfermera ingresara a informarles una noticia de gran relevancia.

─ El joven Akise Aru se ha recuperado más rápido de lo que pudiéramos imaginar─ informó ella ─Así que los médicos resolvieron brindarle el alta dentro de un par de días ¡Felicitaciones!

Aquello provocó que la situación de tan sólo momentos atrás se esfumaran de sus mentes, y una sonrisa de sincera felicidad apareciera en sus rostros.

─ ¿No es genial, Akise? ¡Podrás irte de aquí pronto!

─ Y podrás pasar los días en la casa de Amano, también.

─ ¿El hogar del joven Amano? ─los ojos de Akise se posaron sobre el moreno, quien asintió enérgicamente.

─ El doctor ha dicho que lo mejor sería si pasaras el tiempo en el hogar de algún amigo para comprobar si así serías capaz de asociar mejor algunas cosas para recuperar tu memoria más rápidamente ─Informó─, y yo decidí ofrecerme a cuidarte. Pasarás algunos cuantos días en mi hogar, y Yuno nos acompañará también… ─Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la chica, quien dejó escapar un respingo y asintió con la cabeza sin muchas ganas.

Escuchar lo último pareció despertar algo en el joven albino, quien dejó atrás la expresión de desconcierto que había adornado su rostro por unos instantes tras haber escuchado la noticia, y una nueva sonrisa surcó sus labios, satisfecho con la respuesta.

─ Fueron tus padres los que brindaron la autorización ─dijo Hinata─. Aunque es raro que nunca los hayamos visto o nos hayamos cruzado con ellos en el camino, a pesar de que ellos siempre han venido a visitarte, ¿No?

─ Es verdad: Vienen aquí, pero no se quedan por mucho tiempo. A veces lo hacen cuando estoy dormido. Sé que están presentes de alguna forma a pesar de que no los veo.

─ Vaya padres más extraños tienes: Nunca hemos podido verlos ─mencionó Kousaka colocando los brazos tras la cabeza.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, asintiendo de esa manera a las palabras del chico.

* * *

El clima continuó igual de agradable, pero precisamente el día en el que finalmente dieron el alta al albino, una fuerte tormenta azotó la ciudad, provocando que tuvieran que permanecer por un rato más dentro del hospital, al menos hasta que todo se calmara. Akise, Yukiteru, y Yuno permanecían sentados en la sala de espera, contemplando sin mucho interés el televisor que colgaba de lo alto y que estaba pasando las noticias en esos instantes.

Yukiteru notó que los ojos de Akise, de vez en cuando, pasaban del televisor al rostro de Yuno sin que ésta, aparentemente, se diera cuenta de ello. Amano frunció el ceño y se preguntó si de verdad sería buena idea que la chica lo acompañara a cuidarlo. No es que estuviera celoso, sino que, por algún motivo, todo eso le causaba un mal presentimiento.

Amano Rea fue a buscarlos en taxi ya que ellos no eran dueños de un coche propio. Mientras se marchaban, el temporal continuaba de tal modo, que parecía estar burlándose de ellos y de su suerte.

─ ¿Así que tú eres Akise, eh? ─Ella sonrió al chico desde el asiento que estaba delante. Akise, quien había tomado asiento junto a la ventanilla, soltó un respingo y asintió con la cabeza.

─ Todo indica que ése es mi nombre, al parecer ─afirmó distraídamente, regresando su mirada al paisaje lluvioso. Rea mantuvo su sonrisa, pero antes de decir algo, Yukiteru se adelantó.

─ ¿No deberíamos ir a buscar las cosas de Akise a su hogar? ─preguntó.

─ ¡Ah! Eso no es necesario ─ Rea agitó la mano para restarle preocupaciones─ Esta mañana, luego de que te marcharas, llegaron algunas cuantas de sus pertenencias: Al menos lo básico para que pueda permanecer en casa por unos cuantos días.

─ ¿D-De verdad? ─Yukiteru no pudo evitar encontrarse sorprendido con aquél dato.─ Debieron haberlo enviado los padres de Akise… ─pensó en voz alta.

─ Y-Yo también ya he llevado algunas de mis cosas a tu hogar, Yukki─ mencionó Yuno mirando con algo de timidez a la madre de éste. Yukiteru sabía que ella no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella luego de haberla golpeado por accidente con un martillo en la cabeza.

Él había tenido que inventar la historia de que Yuno estaba tratando de acabar con una gigantesca rata que se había colado a la casa, y que ella se había interpuesto en el preciso momento en el que iba a asestarle un golpe. Rea al principio desaprobó tales medidas drásticas para combatir esa –realmente inexistente- plaga, pero a final de cuentas, acabó perdonando a Yuno, mientras Yukiteru agradecía tener una madre tan amable y comprensiva como ella.

─ Será fantástico tener tu compañía, Yuno ─mencionó Rea juntando las manos mientras una sonrisa nueva aparecía en sus labios, y la de cabello rosa se sonrojaba ligeramente, sin ser capaz de expresar la felicidad que le ocasionaba tener la aprobación de mamá. Yukiteru pudo captar por el rabillo del ojo que los ojos de Akise estaban firmes sobre la chica, con una suave sonrisa.

Yukiteru no pudo evitar preguntarse si el albino estaba enamorándose de Yuno, lo cual sería realmente problemático teniendo en cuenta el odio que ella sentía hacia él. Pero… ¿Akise enamorándose de Yuno? Era una imagen completamente surrealista. Era imposible. Sabía que no lo haría ni siquiera si perdiera la memoria. En todo caso, hizo lo posible por quitárselo de la cabeza y pensar en otro tipo de cosas.

* * *

Al llegar, pudieron apreciar un par de cajas esperando en el _genkan_. Eran las pertenencias de Akise, así que Amano y Rea las llevaron hasta arriba, al cuarto de invitados. Akise insistió en ayudar a cargar los paquetes, pero como todavía muchas de sus heridas no estaban del todo sanadas, y sus brazos todavía estaban cubiertos de vendas, se lo negaron rotundamente, aunque le permitieron extraer todas sus pertenencias para que las reconociera y las ubicara él mismo.

La primera caja estaba llena de ropa de todo tipo, mientras que la segunda tenía otra clase de materiales: Desde sus cuadernos y libros del instituto, CDs, cintas de vídeo, hasta una pequeña libreta que se encontraba al fondo de ésta. Él la contempló con curiosidad, y la abrió para abrir y saber de qué se trataba su contenido, pero antes de que pudiera leer algo, la mano de Gasai se acercó y se la arrebató rápidamente.

Los ojos de los dos volvieron a encontrarse por unos instantes, y fue Amano el que los interrumpió tras escuchar el sonido que producía su teléfono luego de que alguien cambiara el futuro. Se acercó a los dos para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, y la vista de Yukiteru se encontró con la libreta que Yuno tenía en las manos, comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder.

─ ¡Y-Yuno! Devuélvesela.

─ Pero Yukki… Esta libreta contiene tanta información, que podría llegar a estresarlo. Creo que primero debería recuperar su memoria antes de dársela, porque todos estos datos podrían colapsarlo. ¿No lo crees?

Amano parpadeó, y comprobó, gracias a su teléfono, que se trataba del diario de Akise, en el que se encontraba guardada información importante que el detective había estado recabando desde que se habían conocido, básicamente. Frunció el ceño tras escuchar las palabras de la chica de cabellos rosa, y negó con la cabeza.

─ ¡No! No está bien que…─pero acabó suspirando y se lo quitó de las manos─ Se lo daré a alguien que lo cuide mejor.

Amano se sentía algo mal por privarle a Akise de información importante como aquella, pero quizás Yuno tuviera razón y acabara estresándose tras descubrir el contenido de esa libreta. No podía dárselo a la chica por obvias razones, y sabía que él tampoco podría guardárselo porque Yuno sabría su ubicación con sólo echarle un vistazo a su propio teléfono. Entonces pensó que no tendría más alternativa que pedirle ayuda a Hinata, quien era la única capaz de guardarlo sin que constituyera un peligro.

─ Yukki… ─protestó ella─ ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

─ No es que no confíe en ti, Yuno, es que prefiero evitar problemas ─declaró él antes de salir de allí y llamar a Hinata.

Akise no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que le echó una mirada curiosa a Gasai, quien lo fulminó con la mirada antes de salir de allí también. Detestaba la idea de permanecer en un mismo cuarto acompañando a Akise Aru.

* * *

─ ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Hinata!

Amano agitó el brazo tras ver a la chica acercándose a él con una alegre sonrisa en los labios.

Él la había llamado y la había citado en el parque para poder entregarle algo y que lo cuidara por algún tiempo. Hinata se acercó al sitio tan pronto como pudo, feliz de que confiaran en ella para algo que sonaba tan importante como aquello. No pudo evitar sonreír apenas viera a Amano a lo lejos.

─ ¡Yukiteru! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Ese objeto que tú tanto deseas que cuide.

─ Eso… ─Yukiteru extrajo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una libreta no muy grande, objeto que Hinata reconoció casi al instante.

─ ¡Ah! ¿Eso no es…?

─ El diario de Akise, sí. Yuno quería guardarlo porque cree que la información que contiene podría estresar su mente, así que lo mejor sería entregárselo cuando logre recuperar la memoria. Sin embargo, no confío en ella: Ella detesta a Akise. Tampoco puedo guardarlo yo: sabría de inmediato dónde lo oculto.

─ Oh… entonces, ¿Deseas que sea yo quien lo guarde?

─ Sí, por favor ─Amano sonrió y le tendió la libreta. Hinata lo tomó de inmediato, y Yukiteru asintió.─ E-Entonces te lo encargo. Cuídalo bien, ¿Sí?

El chico se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, y Hinata contempló la libreta por un momento, antes de ruborizarse ligeramente tras pensar en algo, y posteriormente, acercarse a Amano, agarrar su brazo y verlo fijamente con los labios apretados.

─ ¡E-Espera, Yukiteru! ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte!


	3. ¡Nota mis sentimientos!

Yukiteru admiraba mucho a Akise como un amigo, y, debido a la increíble inteligencia del albino, además de su modo de deducir correctamente las cosas, no podía sino más que confiar en él, y esperar contar con su apoyo cuando lo necesitara. Sabía que el sueño de Aru no era otro sino que ser un detective de fama mundial, y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría porque todo eso se encontraba al alcance de las manos del mismo.

Ahora que Akise había perdido la memoria, y, siendo consciente del indescriptible odio que Yuno sentía hacia él –aunque todavía le costaba comprender la razón exacta de aquél sentimiento negativo que la chica de cabellos rosa tenía contra el albino-, sentía que era su deber protegerlo, ya que Aru había hecho lo imposible para ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba semanas atrás.

* * *

**Episodio 3: **_**¡Nota mis sentimientos! Acciones que brindan giros inesperados.**_

* * *

─ No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias, señora Amano ─afirmó Akise mientras ordenaba algunos cuantos artículos que se encontraban dentro de la segunda caja.─ Ya ha tenido suficiente permitiéndome pasar unos días en su hogar.

─ ¡No, no! Tú todavía te encuentras herido. Déjame ayudarte, anda, venga ─tendió los brazos esperando recibir algunas cosas extraídas de la caja que Akise conservaba en las manos. El albino trató de protestar, pero Rea era un hueso duro de roer, así que el chico detective no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Yuno ayudaba a Rea, pero lo hacía por ella más que por Akise. La verdad es que detestaba tener la mirada inquisitiva del chico fija sobre su espalda, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar hallar cualquier otro objeto de importancia entre las pertenencias del chico, y apoderarse de ello sin que éste lo notara. Momentos antes le había arrebatado la libreta de notas (o también podría considerársela como "diario"), y, a pesar de que Akise no había soltado palabra al respecto, Yuno tenía presente que quizás él estaría muriendo de curiosidad por conocer el contenido del interior de dicho elemento. Ella no deseaba ser interrogada, así que evitaba cualquier contacto visual con él.

─ ¡Oh! ─Rea se detuvo repentinamente, y Akise dirigió sus ojos hacia ella─ ¡No sabía que eres fan de _Death Note_!

─ ¿Lo soy? ─Preguntó él, parpadeando.

Rea levantó un par de los volúmenes del _manga_ que también se encontraban dentro de la segunda caja, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Yuno se detuvo por un momento, escuchando con cierta curiosidad.

─ ¿Esto también ha sido borrado de tu memoria? ─inquirió Rea. Se encogió de hombros y devolvió su vista a las portadas dibujadas por Takeshi Obata. ─Recuerdo que emitían los episodios cuando Yukiteru era muy pequeño. Los veíamos mi esposo y yo juntos…

La sonrisa de Rea no aflojó, pero se produjo un silencio incómodo durante el breve lapso en el cual se mantuvo callada. Akise no mencionó nada para no incomodar, y Yuno tampoco fue capaz de decir algo al respecto, pero ambos sabían que recordar ese tipo de cosas quizás fuera doloroso para la mujer. No pudieron evitar preguntarse si ella todavía seguía amando al padre de Yukiteru.

─ _En fin_. Es una excelente obra. ¡Tienes muy buen gusto! ─Rea no mencionó nada más. Se limitó a colocar los tomos en unos estantes, y los contempló con las manos en las caderas, evaluando su buen gusto al elegir un sitio para éstos.

El albino sonrió con suavidad mientras se inclinaba sobre la caja restante para extraer de ella la ropa que contenía, a pesar de las protestas de Rea para permitirle que se lo dejara todo a su cargo. Yuno permanecía en silencio mientras se dedicaba a desempolvar un edredón en el balcón de la misma habitación.

"_¿Por qué está tardando tanto Yukki?"_ pensó recordando que Amano se había marchado sólo con el fin de entregarle el diario de Akise a Hinata. Extrajo su propio diario con el fin de comprobar que no estuviera ocurriendo algo fuera de lo normal. Estaba escrito en él que Yukiteru se encontraba conversando y riendo en compañía de la morena, algo que la molestó. _"¡No se suponía que debías permanecer con ella! ¡Vuelve!"_ Gasai apretó el celular con las manos temblorosas mientras el sentimiento de la ira iba recorriendo su cuerpo.

─Disculpa, mamá, creo que iré a preparar la cena –se excusó ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios, marchándose antes de que Rea dijera algo. Rea frunció el ceño y observó cómo la chica cerraba la puerta de golpe, preguntándose qué había ocurrido para que acabara alterándose de ese modo.

─ Gasai es una chica sumamente especial, ¿No es así? ─comentó Akise en voz alta. Rea se giró a observarlo, sin saber si negar o asentir a aquellas palabras porque no sabía a qué se refería con exactitud.

* * *

Yuno se encerró en la cocina. Sus flequillos ensombrecían su mirada, la cual se mantenía fija sobre la pantalla del teléfono celular.

_«__Yukki está conversando y riendo con esa perra__»_ recitaba el texto allí expuesto_«__ ¡Que se aleje rápido de él o la mataré!__»_

Pero no pudo continuar maldiciendo porque la repentina aparición de Muru Muru en ese sitio la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─dijo ella fulminándola con la mirada─ Si descubren que estás aquí, podría ser peligroso para-…

─ No lo harán ─La pequeña se encontraba en apuros, o eso es lo que Yuno pudo notar a simple vista. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que había hecho que ella tuviera que aparecerse en ese lugar en momentos como ése? Yuno suspiró con pesadez y permitió que hablara, pero antes la alertó por si Rea o Akise se aparecían por ese lugar.

─ Di lo que debes decir, y vete. No quiero que nos vean juntas: Eso sería muy arriesgado para nuestros planes ─ dijo Yuno seriamente.

─ ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ─replicó Muru Muru agitando los brazos ─ ¡Pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora! ─Yuno abrió los ojos con sorpresa, preguntándose qué sería más urgente que la inminente posibilidad de que supieran lo que se estaban llevando entre manos─ Segunda… ¡Debemos hacer que Akise Aru recupere sus memorias!

─ ¿¡E-Eh!? ─Gasai se preguntó si Muru Muru acababa de volverse loca ─ ¿¡Por qué debería hacer algo así!?

─ ¡La ley de causa y efecto está-…! Lo que quiero decir es que gracias a ese acontecimiento, el futuro está cambiando drásticamente. ¡A este paso, todos nuestros planes serán…!

─ ¿Cambiando? ─Yuno soltó un respingo y volvió a examinar su celular rápidamente. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al notar que el final feliz del veintiocho de julio permanecía intacto, sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duró mucho cuando observó que la pantalla de su celular lucía borrosa en ocasiones, como si eso fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro ─ ¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No pueden cambiar mi futuro con Yukki! ¡No tienen derecho a…!

─ ¡Gaah!─Muru Muru se apresuró a cubrirle la boca ─ ¡Tranquila, segunda! Si gritas de esa forma, todos podrán oírnos, y eso es lo que menos quieres, ¿Verdad? ─Gasai hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse y asintió con la cabeza.─ Bien, ya sabes que no podré ayudarte más, así que será tu deber devolverle la memoria a Akise Aru antes de que el futuro cambie por completo.

Gasai esperó a que la pequeña le descubriera la boca, y centró su mirada en ella con cierto recelo.

─ Muru Muru, tú estás ocultándome algo ¿Verdad?

La morena permaneció en silencio, otorgándole una respuesta afirmativa, lo que molestó un poco a Yuno.

─ Segunda, será peligroso si sabes más de lo que corresponde, pero estoy muy segura de que todas tus preguntas acabarán encontrando sus respuestas.─ Y acto seguido, desapareció repentinamente, dejando a Yuno completamente a solas, quien apretó los labios y los puños, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

─ Incluso con tus memorias borradas sigues siendo problemático, Akise Aru. Acabaría contigo ahora mismo si no fuera porque no es el momento indicado ─se colocó el delantal y comenzó a extraer las hortalizas que se encontraban en el refrigerador, sin notar que el albino estaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada de la cocina, y acababa de escuchar toda la conversación entre ella y la niña.

─ Justo como lo deduje: Gasai Yuno es una chica bastante interesante ─mencionó él con una misteriosa sonrisa curvando sus labios. _No estaría mal si comenzara a investigarla, ¿Verdad?_

* * *

─ ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme, Hinata? ─preguntó Amano con los ojos puestos sobre el suelo.

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el columpio que se encontraba en el parque al cual habían ido, balanceándose suavemente, y sin atreverse a mirarse por alguna razón. Yukiteru entonces cayó en cuenta que, por primera vez, se encontraba completamente a solas con ella.

Tragó saliva.

¿Qué debía hacer o decir?

Dejando a Yuno a un lado, él nunca había sido muy bueno hablando con las chicas: Siempre acababa soltando algo innecesario o no encontraba nada interesante que decir. Desde que Wakabe lo había rechazado, había sentido que la poca confianza que tenía con respecto a sí mismo se había evaporado repentinamente, y sentía que ni siquiera con Hinata o con Mao, que eran sus amigas, era capaz de mencionar algo sin sentirse un idiota.

Y ahora él estaba allí, a solas, con Hinata Hino, y…

¿Huh?

¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose tan increíblemente nervioso? ¡Si sólo estaba en compañía con su amiga! ¡Jajaja! ¡No había nada de qué preocuparse!

─ Yukiteru ─Amano se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la morena ─Estaba preguntándome si ─titubeó por instantes─ Hum… ─ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente─. B-Bueno ¡Todo este asunto del juego de supervivencia y ese tipo de cosas nos trae realmente locos! ¿Verdad? ¡A-Ajajaja! ─el chico asintió con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido por esas palabras. ¿Qué querría decirle ella? ─A-A lo que quería ir es que… Me preguntaba qué habría sucedido si Yuno-chi no te hubiera puesto el ojo encima.

─ ¿E-Eh? ─eso volvió a sorprenderlo ─Si Yuno no se hubiera enamorado de mí… ─giró el rostro e hizo lo posible por recordar su primer encuentro luego de haber obtenido su diario del futuro ─ Probablemente estaría muerto ─ Esta vez fue el turno de él de sonreír de forma forzada. _Es verdad_. Si Yuno no estuviera junto a él, lo probable es que no hubiera encontrado alguna manera de evitar su _dead end_ en incontables ocasiones.

─ No, no, no me refiero a eso ─Hinata agitó la mano derecha para dejar aquello de lado ─ Me pregunto si habría espacio en tu corazón para alguien más.

─ ¿Eh? ─Yukiteru pasó de ver el suelo a observar el perfil de Hinata sin comprender su punto─ ¿H-Hinata…? ─ No, eso no podía ser posible ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Estaba Hinata tratando de confesarse o algo similar? ─ E-Eso no es posible ─dijo él con torpeza en respuesta a sus propios pensamientos ─ Mao ha dicho que jamás esperara a que…

─ Mao a veces suelta cosas sin pensarlo ─Hinata apretó los labios e infló las mejillas en un puchero infantil ─La quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga, pero… ─dibujó algunos círculos en el suelo con el talón.

Eso no ayudó a calmar al chico, quien ahora se encontraba más convencido que antes de que Hino quizás estaría tratando de…

─ Dímelo, Yukiteru: Si Yuno no estuviera, y si Mao no te hubiera dicho que jamás esperes que yo te quiera como algo más que un amigo, ¿Yo… t-te gustaría? ¿Al menos un poco?

Yukiteru jugó nerviosamente con sus manos, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Giró su rostro y clavó los ojos en el suelo de nueva cuenta. Se sentía muy nervioso, tanto que las manos le sudaban y sus mejillas ardían. Eso lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa

─ Hinata, yo no… Yo no podría…─ ¿Qué debería decir? Amano no encontraba el modo en el que proseguir con la frase, así que calló por instantes mientras buscaba las palabras exactas que expresaran su modo de pensar.

─ Entonces… Eso significa que yo no tendría ni una oportunidad, ¿Verdad? ─Una triste sonrisa curvó los labios de la morena, quien todavía tenía los ojos fijos sobre los círculos que había dibujado en el suelo. Yukiteru quería gritar que no era eso, que lo estaba comprendiendo mal, pero tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Yuno era capaz de saber lo que hacía con tan sólo observar su diario. Yuno era una chica muy peligrosa: Si respondía a Hinata, podía meterla en un grave aprieto. De hecho, el que ella estuviera intentando confesarse ya era algo muy malo, y él no deseaba que la de cabellos rosa acabara con la vida de su mejor amiga.

Quería mucho a Hinata. De verdad la quería más de lo que él mismo podría imaginar, pero no era consciente acerca de si esos sentimientos eran sólo amistad, o significaban algo más. La idea de enamorarse de Hino no era mala, pero sabía que no sería posible que algo existiera entre los dos desde que Yuno se interponía en su camino. Yuno era la causa por la que temía que sus amigos acabaran muertos alguna vez, era la causa por la que no podía disfrutar de sus salidas, o charlar con calma.

¡Si ella tan sólo desapareciera…!

Yukiteru apretó los puños y los ojos por unos momentos, pensando detenidamente. No le agradaba que Yuno pudiera controlarlo de esa forma: generándole miedo para evitar hacer lo que él de verdad deseaba realizar con el fin a cambio de permitirla permanecer a su lado y protegerla. Por supuesto que no es algo que hubieran acordado en voz alta, pero él sentía que la situación que se cernía sobre los dos de verdad era así, y no le agradaba. No quería que Yuno consiguiera salirse con las suyas porque… a pesar de que ella era linda, y podía protegerlo de los demás usuarios del diario del futuro, no era como si él estuviera enamorado de ella, y sabía que le costaría lograr hacerlo luego de haber visto aquellos cadáveres en el hogar de esa chica.

Ella le causaba miedo mucho miedo. Era una acosadora, una muy peligrosa, y lo peor de todo es que él era débil, y cobarde, y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella, porque, después de todo, los dos se encontraban inmersos en el juego de supervivencia, y sólo uno conseguiría salir vivo de todo eso…

Si lo veía así, podía decir que sus días se encontraban prácticamente contados. A pesar de que su diario era uno de los más poderosos, él sabía que no lograría llegar hasta el final del mismo porque sólo se encargaba de huir y llorar en momentos de tensión y peligro. No podía evitarlo, ¡Todo eso le causaba mucho miedo! Pero, ¿Qué persona no se sentiría del mismo modo en un juego de supervivencia en el que prácticamente todos los jugadores habían perdido la cabeza?

…Es verdad, si sus días estaban contados, y le quedaban menos de tres meses de vida, ¿No debería aprovechar los días disfrutándolo como él quisiera?

─ ¡H-Hinata!─La chica levantó inmediatamente la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en él─ ¿Q-Qué es eso tan importante que deseabas decirme, a fin de cuentas?

─ ¿Uh? ─Hino se sonrojó ligeramente, y una sonrisa nerviosa curvó sus labios─ C-Creí que lo que estaba diciendo era más que obvio, pero para ser más clara, entonces tendré que confesarme que tú me gu-…

La morena no había notado el momento en el que Yukiteru se había puesto de pie, se había acercado a ella, y, finalmente, había presionado con fuerza sus labios sobre los de ella antes de conseguir culminar con la frase. Pudo notar, gracias al temblor del cuerpo del otro chico, y la fuerza con la que los labios de él habían entrado en contacto con los suyos, que Amano se encontraba realmente impaciente.

"_Bueno, si ni siquiera ha permitido que culmine lo que quería decir, es claro que debe estarlo_"─pensó ella.

* * *

Yuno sufrió un escalofrío, dejando caer el cuchillo que llevaba en las manos. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y sentía que no podía dejar de temblar. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Iba a tomar su móvil, cuando el sonido del futuro cambiándose la alertó. ¡Algo había ocurrido con Yukiteru!

Impaciente, y con las manos temblorosas, revisó el futuro que acababa de cambiar, y lo que vio, la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo náuseas y como si su propia alma estuviera partiéndose en mil dolorosos pedazos.

* * *

_**Nota.:**_

_¡Lamento mucho la demora en subir este capítulo! Me encontraba ocupada con los exámenes finales, así que no podía hacer mucho. Siento que el capítulo me haya quedado corto, pero es todo lo que la inspiración pudo hacer._


	4. ¡Un giro drástico en el destino!

Hinata nunca había estado tan segura con respecto a algo en su vida, ni siquiera cuando decidió asumir la propiedad del diario de su padre. Sus sentimientos hacia Yukiteru eran completamente sinceros, y ella estaba dispuesta a realizar hasta lo imposible para que el chico pudiera ser capaz de notarla, aunque… El hecho de que una chica como Gasai estuviera colgada de su brazo todo el tiempo, casi la había hecho retroceder sobre sus propios pasos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ella misma descifró que la única manera de hallar su propia felicidad era poniendo todo su empeño en hacer lo posible para conseguir aquello que más deseaba, que, en este caso, no era otra cosa más que estar al lado de Yukiteru, un chico del que jamás creyó que llegaría a enamorarse, pero que, con su encanto, había logrado que el corazón de la morena se estremeciera.

¿Cómo es que había acabado enamorándose de esa manera de Amano? ¿Incluso teniendo a Gasai como compañera? No sabía si era por su honestidad, o por su timidez, o por su extremada torpeza, pero había algo en él que, sin duda alguna, la atraía más que cualquier cosa: La capacidad que el chico tenía de hacer lo que fuera por sus amigos, y eso era algo que Hinata apreciaba bastante.

Por eso no le importaba cometer una locura tan grande como la de desafiar a Gasai quitándole a su novio.

* * *

**Episodio 4: ¡Un giro drástico en el destino! La huida de Amano Yukiteru.**

* * *

─ _¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ ─los pataleos y arañazos cometidos por Gasai eran casi imposibles de contener por el joven detective, quien había realizado el movimiento adecuado en el momento justo.

Todo había comenzado tan sólo pocos minutos antes: El chico albino y Rea se dirigían a la cocina con el fin de disfrutar de algo de refresco de lima luego de acabar de ordenar la habitación que ocuparía él por tiempo indeterminado (al menos hasta que recobrara parte de las memorias que había perdido), cuando la mujer notó que la chica de cabellos rosa avanzaba con los ojos en blanco hacia la puerta del frente, empuñando un cuchillo con tanta fuerza que era capaz de notarse los temblores que su brazo sufría.

─ ¿Yuno? ─Rea la llamó, pero ella no pareció percatarse de la presencia de ambos, o quizás sólo prefirió ignorar por completo la presencia de los dos.

Akise se percató del peligro que emanaba el aura de la chica y, sin siquiera pensarlo, sujetó la mano con la cual ella mantenía agarrada el arma. No fue hasta ese entonces que Yuno reaccionó, echándose hacia atrás con el fin de liberarse de tan inesperado obstáculo.

─ ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que asesinar a esa perra! ¡Se ha robado a mi Yukki! ¡Se lo ha llevado! ─gritó ella haciendo ademanes para soltarse, pero la fuerza impuesta por el albino era más fuerte de lo que ella creía. Rea observaba la escena con incredulidad, llevándose las manos a la boca, casi sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando en esos precisos momentos.

─ ¿Se ha robado… a Yukiteru? ─ La calma reinaba en el rostro del joven, quien no lograba acabar de comprender lo que la chica estaba mencionando con tanta desesperación. Esquivó un manotazo, y sujetó el otro brazo de Gasai, haciendo lo posible para impedir que continuara retorciéndose en busca de la libertad.

En un momento dado, el cuchillo escapó de los dedos de la chica de cabellos rosa, y fue a parar al suelo, sin que eso pudiera devolver la cordura a su mente. Rea se había acercado y había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, diciendo cosas que pudieran hacerla entrar en razón, pero todos los esfuerzos de los dos parecían resultar completamente en vano.

Gasai continuaba proclamando acerca de que alguien se había robado a Yukiteru, sin que los demás pudieran comprender el significado exacto de esas palabras. Akise preguntó acerca de qué asunto estaba hablando, pero Yuno no parecía escucharlo. Rea ya casi no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con aquello. La chica ya le había pisado los pies en varias ocasiones, y el largo cabello del que era dueña había golpeado el rostro de la mujer un par de veces.

─ Creo que no tendré otra opción más que utilizar _"eso"_─dijo finalmente luego de que la poca paciencia de la que era dueña llegara a su punto culminante.─ Akise, ¿Podrías mantenerla en control por un momento más? Tengo una idea ─ El albino asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien si podría contra la fuerza casi inhumana impuesta por Gasai por un largo rato.

Luego de que Rea aflojara el agarre con el que mantenía firme a la chica, antes de marcharse rápidamente en búsqueda de algo que el albino desconocía, el peso de Gasai se dirigió por completo sobre el de Akise, permitiendo que éste cayera de espaldas al piso mientras ella continuaba retorciéndose entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un caimán enfurecido.

─ ¡Gasai…! ─ él no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir para ayudarla a calmarse al menos un poco, aunque tenía la certeza de que cualquier cosa que mencionara no ayudaría mucho, debido a la aversión que la chica sentía hacia él (sin que el chico comprendiera muy bien la razón).

Yuno pataleaba, lanzaba manotazos, y chillaba con desesperación cosas que el chico no alcanzaba a comprender. Él podía notar un brillo enloquecido en los ojos de Gasai, logrando finalmente avistar la razón acerca del porqué del miedo que lograba percibirse en la mirada de Amano cada vez que los ojos de este chico se encontraran con los de Yuno.

…Entonces todo pareció lucir más claro ante la mente de Akise.

Por fortuna, Rea no tardó mucho en regresar, llevando consigo un bate de béisbol en las manos, con el cual, con algo de dificultad, consiguió brindarle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla inconsciente.

─ Lo siento mucho, Yuno, pero es todo lo que podía hacer al respecto ─se disculpó la mujer al tiempo que Akise hacía lo posible para quitarse a la chica de encima. Rea hizo a un lado el bate y lo ayudó a trasladarla hasta la habitación de Yukiteru, dejándola reposar sobre la cama de éste.─ ¿Qué haces, Akise? ─preguntó ella observando el modo en el que el chico hurgaba en los bolsillos de Yuno, buscando algo.

─ Creo que he conseguido percatarme de algo importarme ─mencionó él antes de que una expresión triunfal se dibujara en su rostro. ─ Conseguí escuchar una plática importante, y creo que ya voy comprendiendo de qué va todo esto, y por qué Yukiteru estaba tan desesperado por mantener mi diario alejado de mí mismo, y de Gasai, por supuesto. ─Los ojos de color rosa violáceos del chico se entrecerraron tras notar el memo del móvil cargado con publicaciones relacionadas completamente con Yukiteru.─ _Lo sabía_, Gasai se encuentra más obsesionada que enamorada de él.

Rea lo observaba fijamente, intentando comprender a qué se refería el albino, pero su cerebro no era capaz de procesar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba mencionando. Se limitó a observar el modo en el que el chico escrutaba con tanto interés el móvil de Yuno, pero, tras un ataque de impaciencia, soltó un resoplido y colocó las manos en las caderas.

─ Explícamelo todo claramente. Puede que tú sepas de lo que estés hablando, pero yo no tengo ninguna idea acerca de lo que está sucediendo justo en estos momentos. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Yukki? ¿Por qué Gasai se ha comportado de aquél modo? ¿Por qué ha dicho eso de que… de que se "robaron" a Yukiteru? ¿Y qué es lo que estás viendo exactamente en ese teléfono móvil…? ─antes de que concluyera la última pregunta, Rea extendió la mano y arrebató el artefacto de las manos del albino, el cual no realizó ningún gesto indicando sorpresa.

El ceño fruncido de la mujer era lo más llamativo en la expresión que ella presentaba en esos precisos instantes a medida que iba contemplando todas y cada unas de las entradas presentes en el diario de Gasai. Akise guardó las manos en los bolsillos, y contempló con una expresión serena el modo en el que las facciones de Rea iban relajándose hasta notarse el desconcierto en los ojos de ella.

─ Pero… ¿Y todo esto…? ─levantó la mirada de manera incrédula, como si esperara a que Akise pudiera explicar todas esas frases escritas en el memo. El chico realizó un gesto, indicándole que continuara, y ella así lo hizo, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos en todo momento, hasta que, rato después, Rea parpadeó saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, y bajó la tapa del móvil.

─ Creo que es una especie de juego, y uno bastante importante ─dedujo Akise recuperando el móvil.─ No sé muy bien de qué va este juego, pero… todo parece indicar que estos móviles son muy especiales: Pueden indicar el futuro, o algo similar, y este futuro puede cambiar en base a ciertos acontecimientos que todavía desconozco. ─Emitió un largo suspiro, pensando en el modo en el que quizás podría sonsacar la información a Gasai. Recapacitó que quizás sería una buena idea buscar el modo de recuperar su diario, _pero… _─ Señora Rea, necesitaré de su ayuda en esto.

Rea emitió un respingo, y sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de un ensueño.

─…Yuno es una acosadora ─murmuró con incredulidad, llevándose una mano a la frente. Akise forzó una sonrisa.

"_Usted es la madre de Yukiteru, ¿Y jamás se ha percatado de ello?"_

* * *

La cabeza de Yuno daba vueltas en interminables remolinos, llevándola a mundos de pesadilla y fuertes dolores de cabeza que eran sólo comparables con la rotura de un hueso. Quería gritar, arañar, encontrar el modo de recuperar los sentidos, pero no tenía voz, y su cuerpo no parecía desear responderle. Era una tortura que jamás imaginó que tendría que soportar… Hasta que sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, encontrándose de lleno con los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de la ventana con tanta fiereza.

Parpadeó intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, y buscó a tientas su móvil sin ser capaz de hallarlo por ningún lado.

─ ¿Huh? ─ parpadeó con intriga ─ Creí que lo había dejado justo aquí…

Ladeó la cabeza, y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación considerando en la posibilidad de que sus recuerdos la traicionaran y lo hubiera dejado en algún otro lugar, pero… entonces su mirada se encontró con la silueta de una persona sentada en un sitio en el que la luz llegaba con mayor fuerza.

─ ¿Yukki?

Parpadeó un poco, tratando de enfocar la vista sobre aquella persona, aunque no lo necesitó mucho, debido a que ella se puso en pie tan pronto como escuchara su voz.

No era su querido Amano: _se trataba de Akise Aru_.

De inmediato, la expresión de Gasai se volvió hostil, y se colocó en pie sin despegar la vista del chico, provocando que su cuerpo se tambaleara peligrosamente debido a aquella acción tan repentina.

─ ¡Akise Aru!

─ Buenos días, señorita Gasai, espero que haya disfrutado de su pérdida de consciencia por estos últimos dos días. ─mencionó él con tranquilidad.

─ ¿Dos…? ─la chica vaciló durante unos instantes, intentando comprender aquello que expresaban las palabras mencionadas por él, y volvió a tambalearse cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido finalmente regresaron a su mente.─ ¿Dos…? ¿¡DOS DÍAS!?─ Como si se tratara de un animal enfurecido en busca de algo valioso, Gasai comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su precioso teléfono móvil, pero la risita emitida por el albino la detuvo en seco.─ ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? ─chilló conteniendo las ganas de acercarse y estrangularlo.

─ Me preguntaba si estaría buscando esto, señorita Gasai.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con absoluto horror al ver a su preciado artefacto en manos de aquél maldito Akise Aru, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó de lleno sobre él para recuperarlo, pero el joven fue más ágil al mantenerlo lejos de las manos de Gasai, quien no dudó en volver a abalanzarse sobre él.

─ ¡Dámelo! ¡**DÁMELO**! ─rugió Gasai mientras Akise hacía lo posible por mantenerse alejado de los arañazos de la joven.─ ¡Dámelo ahora mismo, Akise Aru, si no quieres que te mate!

─ No creo que eliminarme aquí sea lo correcto, porque, si lo hace, usted perdería el modo de devolver el futuro del mundo a su curso normal, ¿O me equivoco?─ Los ojos de Gasai se abrieron en una expresión estupefacta. ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía…?─ Creo que eso demuestra que he estado en lo correcto todo este tiempo. ─añadió con una sonrisa triunfal antes de golpear la pared con los nudillos, sin bajar la guardia─ Puede pasar, señora Amano.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, permitiendo que la figura de Rea se adentrara en la habitación, manteniendo una expresión cabizbaja que alertó a Gasai.

─ ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? ─inquirió al albino, quien posó la mirada sobre la nada.

─ Con todo el barullo que estaba produciéndose en este sitio, era claro que usted vendría, ¿Cierto?

Pero Yuno no los escuchó. Había algo en la expresión de Rea que la estaba atormentando por dentro, produciéndole la sensación de que su estómago estaba volviéndose un apretado nudo imposible de aflojar.

─ ¿Mamá…? ─Rea desvió la mirada, evadiendo los ojos de la chica, quien sólo pudo sentir a su propia desesperación incrementando.─ ¿Ma—Mamá?

─ Yuno… ─ La voz de Rea temblaba un poco, y sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, mientras se acariciaba el brazo derecho con un poco de temor─ ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que estaba sucediendo?

El espanto se apoderó ahora del cuerpo de la chica, quien observó fugazmente a Aru, preguntándose si él habría hecho o dicho algo. Eso no hizo más que incrementar sus ganas de asesinarlo.

─ No sé a qué te refieres, Mamá… ─murmuró Gasai con nerviosismo. Tragó saliva preguntándose qué era aquello que ella sabía, y analizando el impacto que tendría ese evento dentro del futuro de aquél mundo.

─ ¡No te hagas la tonta! ─soltó Rea repentinamente, provocando que incluso Akise se sobresaltara. ─ ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Verdad? ─la mujer se acercó a la chica, y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ésta, zarandeándola ligeramente.─ ¿Fuiste tú la causante de que Yukki escapara?

Los labios de Gasai se entreabrieron, pero de ellos no salieron ningún sonido. Sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco, y todos sus recuerdos se agolparon repentinamente en su mente: El diario de Akise, el encuentro entre Yukiteru y Hinata, el cambio completo del futuro entre los dos…

Sintió urgentes ganas de asesinar, de tomar un cuchillo y clavárselo al estómago de Rea y el cuello de Akise, pero sabía que no debía permitir que el descontrol se apoderara de su propio cuerpo. Era consciente acerca del inmenso cariño que Yukiteru sentía con respecto a su madre, y sabía que él nunca la perdonaría si se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello.

Lo que menos deseaba era empeorar las cosas.

─ ¡No! ¡Mamá…! ¡Yo…! ¡Puedo explicarlo todo!

Rea parecía fuera de sí misma: estaba envuelta en una mezcla de desesperación, tristeza y preocupación, y apretaba con fuerza los hombros de Gasai, quien no sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir.

─ ¿Explicar? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo es que pretendes explicar que eres una acosadora que ha envuelto a mi Yukki en miles de peligros? ¿¡Es que quieres quitármelo!?

Los zarandeos se hicieron más violentos, y Akise no tuvo más remedio que intervenir separándolas a los dos.

─ Señora Amano, comprendo que se encuentra frustrada por la desaparición de Yukiteru, pero creo que lo mejor es guardar la calma. Gasai no tiene la culpa de que él hubiera optado por escapar sin mencionar una sola palabra.

Rea inspiró profundamente, e hizo lo posible por mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero le resultaba una hazaña casi imposible.

─ Tienes razón, Akise. ─suspiró─ Lo lamento, Yuno, es sólo que no he sabido nada acerca de Yukiteru desde hace dos días, y yo, como su madre, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él. Lo peor de todo es que mi preocupación no ha hecho más que incrementar luego de ver que tienes un diario en el que escribes absolutamente todo acerca de él, y…

Los ojos de Yuno se posaron fugazmente sobre el rostro de Akise, quien sonrió triunfal, generando mayor malestar en el estómago de la chica.

─… No pude evitar pensar que tú fuiste parte de todo esto, y que él se marchara de este modo porque…

─ ¡No te preocupes, mamá! ─se adelantó Yuno, recuperándose repentinamente luego de que una idea surgiera en su cabeza─ Conozco el método para regresarlo de vuelta, pero para ello, necesitaré que me devuelvan mi móvil… ─ Extendió la mano hacia el albino, quien prefirió fingir que no la hubiera visto.─ ¡…Akise!

─ ¿Hum? ─ El chico arqueó una ceja y posó la mirada sobre el rostro irritado de Gasai─ ¿Se le ha perdido algo, señorita?

─ _Quiero_ **mi** móvil─ exigió ella entre dientes.

Akise elaboró el ademán de tendérselo, pero lo retiró justo antes de que los dedos de la chica se cerraran en torno al artefacto.

─ Te lo daré, pero con _una_ condición.

Yuno le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y Akise sonrió con diversión.

─ ¿Cuál es esa condición?

─ _Que me ayudes a forjar mis memorias_.

* * *

Gasai suspiró con pesadez.

Absolutamente todo estaba yéndole mal en ese mundo, ¿Pero por qué? Se suponía que su destino estaba claro desde el principio, y que todo sería igual a los dos mundos anteriores. ¿Qué era lo diferente de ese mundo en especial? ¿Qué fue lo que alteró su futuro tan dramáticamente? Tenía que encontrar una respuesta, y tras ella, el modo de devolverlo todo a la normalidad.

Usualmente le pediría el favor a Muru Muru, pero como el juego de supervivencia ya había iniciado, sería muy difícil que ella pudiera hacer un movimiento sin que Deus lograra sospechar acerca del plan de ambas.

─ Ya te lo he dicho, segunda─ la pequeña degustaba de una mazorca de choclo, sentada en la cama de Yukiteru a sus anchas─: La única manera de devolver este mundo a su transcurso natural, es devolviendo sus memorias a Akise Aru.

─ _Ese maldito_… ─ Gasai se mordía el pulgar con rabia─ ¿Por qué siempre tiene que entrometerse en todo esto? Por su culpa _casi_ no conseguí vencer en el segundo mundo. Creo que tengo que agradecérselo a "eso".

─ Si no fuera por el diario que pertenecía originalmente a tu clon, hubieras acabado hecha puré.─ mencionó Muru Muru con los ojos fijos en Yuno.─ Tal parece que a ese chico le agrada mucho ir complicando las cosas a medida que viajas en el tiempo, segunda.

Yuno suspiró con pesadez mientras apoyaba las manos en el alféizar de la ventana, a través de la cual era posible observar la luna llena que se alzaba en lo alto.

─ Necesito encontrar el modo en el que pueda desaparecerlo para siempre, y no sólo de éste, sino de todos los demás mundos. Es un peligro para el amor que nos tenemos Yukki y yo.

─ No creo que eliminarlo de todos los mundos sea algo posible, segunda.

─ ¿Huh? ─ Yuno arqueó las cejas, entre curiosa y sorprendida ─ ¿Por qué no?

─ No te lo puedo decir. Recuerda que si sabes demasiado, Deus acabará sospechando de ti… ¿Por qué crees que he tenido que borrar algunos de tus recuerdos con respecto al juego de supervivencia?

Yuno chasqueó la lengua y contempló la entrada del diario en el que estaba reflejado el beso entre Hinata y Yukki.

─ Descuida, Yukki, ya veré el modo de sacar a esa perra de nuestras vidas, ¿Si?


	5. ¡Algo está mal!

Rea no tuvo más opción que contactar con la policía para iniciar con la búsqueda de Yukiteru. Lo que más la volvía ansiosa era el hecho de no ser capaz de contactar con él mediante ningún medio, ya que el chico mantenía el móvil apagado, y no había testigos que lo hubieran visto con claridad. No sabía qué hacer, y el temor de perderlo para siempre era algo que iba ganando espacio dentro de sí misma, cobrando fuerza, y empujándola al borde del abismo. ¿Qué haría ella si algo malo le sucediera a su preciado hijo? Después de todo, él era lo único que le quedaba dentro de su vida luego de que su esposo se marchara.

Sabía que no era culpa de Yuno que Yukiteru hubiera optado por tomar aquella decisión tan repentina, sin embargo, una parte de ella no podía evitar acusarla de infundir terror en él con los acosos con los cuales prácticamente lo tenía encadenado a su destino. ¿Cómo habría podido creer que aquella chica, que aparentemente era dulce y tranquila, podría ser la elección perfecta para su hijo? Pero tampoco podía odiar o sentir enojo hacia ella. Ya se había encariñado con Gasai, y casi podía verla como parte más de la familia, lo que no hacía más que complicar las cosas. No quería que Yukiteru se sintiera mal junto a Gasai, pero tampoco deseaba hacerla sufrir.

Por fortuna, Akise podría ayudarla a resolver ese embrollo.

…O eso creía.

No sabía hasta qué punto podría confiar en él ya que éste acababa de recuperarse de un accidente que le había costado la memoria. No quería dejar bajo sus hombros la pesada carga que constituía encontrar a Yukiteru y devolverlo a su hogar, pero algo en ella –un presentimiento, quizás- la alentaba a dejar que el albino ayudara en esa búsqueda.

─ Esto es malo ─se dijo a sí misma tras haberse bebido un vaso de whisky, sentada en medio de la cocina, completamente sola.─ Se supone que debería cuidarlo. Sus padres confían plenamente en mí, y yo… los estoy defraudando. Soy una mala madre, y una mala persona, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. No comprendo lo que está sucediendo, pero tengo fe en que esos niños conseguirán llegar lejos.

* * *

**Episodio 5: ¡Algo está mal! El misterioso sueño de Gasai Yuno.**

* * *

_Huff, huff… _

Akise tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de Gasai, quien subía las escaleras con una mirada cargada de determinación, a pesar del cansancio y las gotas de sudor que recorrían su enrojecido rostro.

Los dos habían partido esa mañana, y el primer foco en el que ella decidió centrarse fue el mismo parque en el que habían sufrido aquél episodio junto a Hinata Hino, la misma escena en la que la chica decidió fingir su muerte utilizando el cuerpo de una víctima asesinada por la jauría de perros de su padre, con el simple propósito de atrapar a Akise y destruir su –inexistente- diario del futuro.

El propósito de la visita a ese lugar no era otro más que el de encontrar de Yukiteru, aunque ésa no era la verdad, al menos no por parte de Yuno, quien, en realidad esperaba a que Akise fuera capaz de recordar un poco los hechos acontecidos en ese sitio tiempo atrás, pero el albino no mostraba señales de estar recordando nada, lo que la frustraba a niveles inimaginables. Para el colmo, esa mañana había comenzado a tener los síntomas característicos de una gripe, y ahora estaba siendo víctima de una horrible fiebre, la cual hacía todo lo posible por ocultarla de su acompañante.

─ Deberíamos descansar ─dijo el chico tomando asiento repentinamente en uno de los escalones, y desasiéndose de la mochila que llevaba colgada sobre la espalda.

Yuno giró inmediatamente, sintiéndose impaciente.

─ ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Debemos hacer lo posible por encontrar a Yukki!

─ Dudo mucho que estemos buscando a Yukiteru en este lugar ─Akise sonreía levemente mientras se encargaba de rebuscar entre las cosas guardadas en la mochila.─ Sé de lo mucho que deseas hallarlo, pero… ─sus manos finalmente se cerraron alrededor de una botella de agua, la cual extrajo de todo lo que contenía adentro─ tú más que nada deseas que recupere mis memorias para que la historia que estás escribiendo regrese a su curso natural, ¿O me equivoco?

Yuno dejó escapar un respingo, y desvió la mirada luego de chasquear la lengua como si se tratara de una serpiente enojada. Para su mala suerte, Aru había conseguido descifrar sus planes. ¿¡Es que incluso con la memoria borrada, esa persona continuaba siendo capaz de ver entre sus planes!? ¿¡Por qué!?

─ Me molestas ─fue todo lo que ella pudo atinar a decir antes de imitarlo, tomando asiento y quitándose la mochila, que también tenía, de los hombros. Akise rió por lo bajo, divertido, y se llevó la botella a los labios, antes de tendérsela. Gasai sufrió un tic y lo contempló con desconcierto.

─ Estás enferma, ¿Verdad? ─ mencionó él, contemplando hacia el frente.─ Lo mejor será que te hidrates. No sería bueno si acabáramos en un hospital antes de comenzar, siquiera, con la búsqueda.

Yuno le dedicó una mirada asesina, y arrebató la botella de las manos del albino. Estaba dispuesta a beber el agua que ésta contenía, cuando recordó que el chico ya antes había ingerido de la misma. No supo si era sólo por la fiebre, pero su rostro, repentinamente, se volvió mucho más caliente.

Eso… ¿No sería eso un beso indirecto?

Rápidamente se lo devolvió, y comenzó a rebuscar en su propia mochila.

─ Guárdatelo para ti mismo, Akise Aru ─dijo permitiendo que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro ─ Yo ya tengo el mío.

Y pocos segundos después extrajo una botella similar a la del albino, tras lo cual, le dio la espalda, y bebió mientras sentía algo pesado en el estómago, como si se hubiera comido balas de cañón en el desayuno, y Akise contemplaba distraído el horizonte todavía con la botella en manos.

─ Creo que es preferible que nos quedemos aquí por un momento ─ dijo él, rompiendo el breve silencio. Yuno tragó el agua, y lo observó con inquietud.─ Usted no se siente bien, y, si permito que continuemos con esto, creeré que soy una mala persona.

─ Déjate de estupideces, Akise Aru. No estoy tan mal, puedo continuar ─repuso ella antes de dedicarle una mirada asesina. Detestaba la lástima, sobre todo si se trataba de ese chico.─ Pero si tú prefieres quedarte aquí, no pondré objeción.

─ No, continuaré a su lado, señorita Gasai ─mencionó él con una sonrisa en los labios, captando claramente las intenciones de ella de continuar con la búsqueda del chico por sí misma. Yuno bufó como si se tratara de un gato enojado, y Akise rió. ─ ¿Tanto me detesta?

─ No te imaginas cuánto…

─ ¿Le he hecho algo malo antes de perder la memoria?

─…

─ Tomaré su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa ─mencionó él sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, contemplando al cielo.─ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ganar su confianza, señorita Gasai?

─ No confío en nadie. Sólo confío en mí misma ─espetó tras guardar la botella en el interior de la mochila, de forma apresurada, antes de colgársela del hombro y ponerse de pie.─ Ahora continuemos antes de que oscurezca, si no quieres quedarte aquí.

Tras mencionar aquello, Gasai le dio la espalda, y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Akise no pudo más que sonreír: Incluso detestándolo, ella se había resignado, y las esperanzas de que el albino diera media vuelta y se marchara, dejándola completamente sola en esa misión, se habían desvanecido por completo. De algún modo u otro, podía notar que la chica sabía que él era un hueso duro de roer.

Akise la imitó, y se llevó la mochila al hombro antes de seguirla. Gasai ya había ingresado al observatorio, y examinaba cada rincón del sitio en busca de pistas, como si esperara a que Amano y Hino hubieran pasado la noche en ese lugar, pero no había rastro alguno de esos dos. De hecho, el sitio lucía muy abandonado, y los vidrios rotos en el percance que habían tenido con los perros del padre de la morena continuaban intactos, sin que nadie se hubiera ocupado de ellos.

En el cielo comenzaron a brillar las estrellas, y Yuno permanecía de pie en el centro del edificio, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del calor que sentía. Tenía mucha fiebre, y para el colmo, los fugitivos habían conseguido ver a través de su plan, y evitaron ese sitio. Un remolino de emociones comenzó a surgir desde su interior, provocándole inmensas ganas de llorar, chillar, patalear como una niña pequeña, pero ya estaba muy cansada, y no tenía fuerzas que le permitieran armar un berrinche apropiado.

Instantes después, se dejó caer al suelo, agotada. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Pudo sentir los brazos fuertes de Akise sujetándola antes de tocar tierra. Podía oír su voz llamándola, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos, apartarse, o responder a la voz del chico.

Y así, se dejó atrapar por un sueño muy extraño.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Había abierto los ojos, pero parecía encontrarse inmensa en el vacío. Todo su cuerpo flotaba, y aunque tratara de moverse con mayor libertad, le costaba hacerlo porque no había punto de apoyo que se lo permitiera. Observó alrededor con desesperación en busca de una luz que la guiara, pero no había nada. Llamó, pero su voz no produjo sonido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, queriendo salir de ese lugar, sin encontrar el modo de hacerlo.

Y entonces, se abrieron.

Eran unas puertas tan altas que ella no pudo observar ni su principio, ni su final, pero la luz que emitía era tan brillante, que le costó mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Creyó haber encontrado la salida, así que se impulsó como si estuviera nadando en el mar, hasta que finalmente pudo atravesar ese lugar.

El sitio que se encontraba al otro lado era mucho más sombrío de lo que había esperado en un principio.

Era una habitación parecida a la catedral de la casualidad, pero mucho más alta, y más amplia, con grabados en las paredes que representaban a personas atormentadas en algo que parecía ser fuego (¿El infierno?), además de otros dibujos en los que podía verse escenas extraídas de la biblia (Adán y Eva, el apocalipsis…), y de diversas mitologías del mundo (Ella sólo había podido reconocer la mitología India, la egipcia, y, principalmente, la griega). Al observar hacia abajo, sólo pudo presenciar oscuridad, lo que indicaba que el suelo de esa habitación estaba muy abajo. La luz procedía de un par de ventanales a través de los cuales no se podía apreciar absolutamente nada: al otro lado sólo se veía gris. En el centro de la misma habitación se ubicaba un sillón que se encontraba a espaldas de ella, y pudo contemplar que en ese mismo sitio estaba alguien, cómodamente sentado, con una copa de vino rojo en una mano.

Al parecer, la persona que estaba sentada allí no se había percatado de su presencia, así que aprovechó esos escasos instantes para lograr encontrar una salida, así que palpó toda la superficie que constituía la pared antes de darse cuenta de que no había otra puerta (y tampoco deseaba regresar por donde había venido), por lo que no tuvo más opción que enfrentarse a la persona que estuviera al otro lado del sillón.

─_Ahm_… D-Disculpe.

El suelo tembló, y pudo oír a todo un mecanismo comenzar a funcionar, a medida que el sillón iba girándose lentamente, hasta que pudiera encarar a un hombre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de Arlequín que le brindaba un aspecto intimidante. Ella tragó saliva, y apoyó por completo la espalda contra la pared, sintiendo temor.

─ _Ooh_, miren a quién tenemos aquí ─exclamó esa persona con una sonrisa en los labios.─ ¿No es… Gasai Yuno? ¿La sucesora de Deus? ¡Vaya! Jamás esperé que encontraras mi guarida. Eso sólo prueba que estás volviéndote cada vez más fuerte. ¡Te felicito!

─ ¿Quién eres? ─preguntó ella aferrándose a la pared. Había algo en esa persona que no le gustaba.

─ ¡Uh! Lo cierto es que me conocen por muchos nombres, pero creo que hay un pueblo en tu mundo que me denomina como Loki. Un integrante de la alianza del caos, donde también están Eris, Venus, ¡Ah! Y también teníamos a un diosecillo de la guerra con nosotros, pero decidió crear su propio camino. Supongo que no le gustaron los chistes de Venus acerca de su armadura ─hizo una mueca─ lástima, era divertido charlar con él acerca de las ideologías políticas de los humanos.

Yuno no comprendía ni siquiera la mitad de las palabras mencionadas por aquella persona. ¿Quién era él? ¿Acaso… se trataba de un dios? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Deus era el único dios, y…!

─ _Oh, cariño_, sé lo que estás pensando ─ el hombre se cruzó de piernas─. ¿De verdad creías que sólo existía Deus? ¡Por favor!

─ Pero… yo ya soy una diosa, ¿Por qué jamás he sabido acerca de ustedes?

─ Quizás si dejaras de retroceder en el tiempo para ver a ese niño del que estás enamorada, e hicieras tus labores como diosa, hubieras sabido sobre nosotros. Aunque, si me pongo a pensar en ello, creo que ni siquiera Deus lo sabía.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos breves momentos, en los que ese hombre se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y Gasai estaba asimilando todo aquello.

─ Deus siempre fue muy débil─ la expresión de esa persona se volvió muy seria repentinamente─. Pero eso es bueno: si no fuera por él, ¿Cómo nos habríamos divertido? El juego de supervivencia que ha creado está increíble ─sonrió ladino─. Muy bien, Gasai, estoy seguro de que no recordarás nada de esto cuando despiertes, así que te contaré lo que sucede en realidad.

Yuno parpadeó sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Sólo sabía que tenía enormes deseos de salir de allí, y dejar atrás a aquél hombre que le causaba tanto temor. ¿Qué no era capaz de cerrar la boca y sacarla de ese lugar? A cada segundo que pasaba, aquello iba convirtiéndose en una tortura.

─ Tú actualmente estás en el tercer mundo, ¿No es así? ─Ella asintió, y él sonrió satisfecho.─ ¿Y crees que los tres mundos son los únicos mundos paralelos que existen? ─ la chica vaciló, y al comprender a qué punto iba, abrió los ojos como platos.─ ¡Así es! ¡No son los únicos!

El hombre llamado Loki elaboró un gesto con la mano, e hizo aparecer un globo terráqueo sobre el cual sobresalían una gran cantidad de hilos trasparentes que ella ni siquiera podría acabar de contar. ¿Acaso esos eran…?

─ Por si no lo sabías, los mundos paralelos se forman acorde a cada decisión que es tomada por las personas. Cada decisión forma un nuevo mundo paralelo, así que hay una gran cantidad de mundos, muchos de los cuales, ni siquiera puedes imaginar.─ Loki estiró el brazo, y arrancó uno de los hilos─ Éste, por ejemplo, es un mundo en el que Hitler ha ganado la segunda guerra mundial, y en este otro…─arrancó otro hilo más─ Es donde los estadounidenses han perdido todo su poder económico, y… ¡Oh! ¡Éste me encanta! ─tomó un hilo más─ En este mundo, el poder de la iglesia jamás ha sido fuerte, por lo que los humanos han avanzado mucho científicamente, pero han dejado de lado su humanidad. ¿No es increíble? Por supuesto, también hay un mundo en el que el juego de supervivencia no ha existido jamás, y tú vives una vida normal al lado de unos padres que se aman y te adoran.

─…No entiendo cuál es tu punto ─comentó ella apretando los puños, molesta por el último comentario.

─ Me refiero a que tus conocimientos, y los de Deus, jamás han sido realmente lo suficientemente inmensos. De hecho, ¿No te parece sospechoso que él, siendo el dios del espacio y el tiempo, no haya descubierto todavía tu plan? ¿O que ni siquiera se imagine lo que está sucediendo en verdad?

Yuno calló. Es verdad. Ella también lo había considerado muy extraño. Teniendo en cuenta las miles de metidas de pata que había cometido, muchas de ellas por su propia torpeza, y las otras por la de Muru Muru, era increíble que Deus todavía no supiera que había sido engañado desde el principio.

─ Por otra parte, su juego de supervivencia ha estado muy aburrido, en esta ocasión, así que decidí darle… _un toque especial_.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y lo comprendió: Fue él quien borró la memoria de Akise.

─ ¡Tú…!

─ No sólo he hecho eso: ¿No te has dado cuenta de que este mundo en general es muy diferente a los otros dos? La desconfianza de la madre de Yukiteru, cuando ella había sido tan amable en los otros mundos, o que Yukiteru hubiera decidido escaparse con esa chica cuando en este punto de la historia él ya debería haberse enamorado de ti.

─ ¿¡Fuiste tú quien hizo todo eso!?

─ Yo sólo hice que el detective perdiera la memoria. El resto lo hiciste tú sola.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de oscuridad, y Yuno hizo lo posible por alejarse de ella. Sólo pudo observar cómo la máscara de Arlequín desaparecía, y cuando la oscuridad finalmente la atrapó, cayó en un vacío sin que ningún grito pudiera escapar de su garganta. Fue en ese momento que abrió los ojos de golpe, y contempló que los rayos del sol le estaban dando de lleno en la cara.

* * *

─…Ugh─ se llevó una mano a la frente al sentirla fría y húmeda, encontrándose con un pañuelo blanco que llevaba las iniciales "AA" grabadas en turquesa. Pudo notar, además que se encontraba cubierta con la chaqueta del detective a modo de manta, por lo que la apartó de golpe ya que le parecía desagradable tener algo perteneciente a él encima.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Sabía que había tenido un sueño extraño, pero no era capaz de recordarlo, como si estuviera tratando de atravesar un muro de piedra. ¿Qué habría soñado para que le causara tantos escalofríos como en esos momentos?

─ Buenos días, señorita Gasai.

La chica parpadeó, y observó hacia un costado, encontrándose con Aru, que se encontraba bebiendo de su botella de agua. Pudo notar sus ojos enrojecidos, por lo que supuso que no había dormido en toda la noche. No le tomó importancia, y gruñó a modo de respuesta, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. Sintió la mirada del chico fija sobre ella, y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería?

─ ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? Toda la noche estuvo con fiebre, y hablaba entre sueños, llamando a Yukiteru.

Eso la detuvo de lleno. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había llamado a Yukki mientras dormía? Un sonrojo asomó sobre sus mejillas, y dio la espalda a Akise mientras se dedicaba a hurgar entre sus propias pertenencias.

─ Por cierto, tras haber evaluado algunas cosas, creo que sé cuál es el sitio en el que podríamos encontrar a Yukiteru.

─ ¿¡Huh!? ─Yuno se giró rápidamente, y se encontró con Akise blandiendo un mapa, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

─ Los tenemos más cerca de lo que imaginamos, señorita Gasai.

* * *

_Nota:_

_¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han puesto a leerme! Estos últimos días he recibido muchas notificaciones de gente que ha comenzado a seguirme y también a mi fanfic. ¡Se los agradezco! Pero…_

_¿Quién lo ha hecho? _

_No puedo evitar sentir que he sido promocionada o algo en alguna página. Tener tantos seguidores nuevos tan repentinamente es muy extraño._

_Aclaraciones:_

_» El mundo en el que transcurre esta historia es un mundo en el que, supuestamente, Gasai ha obtenido la victoria del juego de supervivencia dos veces. El destino del primer mundo se mantiene intacto, mientras que en el segundo, Gasai ha asesinado a Yukiteru con un hacha, luego de que éste le informara acerca de las extrañas suposiciones de Akise._

_» Como habrán notado, no utilizo el "-san", "-kun", ni otros apelativos. Esto es porque soy estudiante de japonés, y aunque los personajes sean japoneses, prefiero evitar el uso de palabras que pueden ser traducidas fácilmente al español. Por supuesto que existen palabras que no tendré otra opción que mencionarlas en el idioma original. Estas palabras generalmente son sustantivos, tales como: tatami, genkan, o seppuku (?)_


End file.
